Influenza viruses are one of the most ubiquitous viruses present in the world, affecting both humans and livestock. Influenza results in an economic burden, morbidity and even mortality, which are significant.
The influenza virus is an RNA enveloped virus with a particle size of about 125 nm in diameter. It consists basically of an internal nucleocapsid or core of ribonucleic acid (RNA) associated with nucleoprotein, surrounded by a viral envelope with a lipid bilayer structure and external glycoproteins. The inner layer of the viral envelope is composed predominantly of matrix proteins and the outer layer mostly of host-derived lipid material. Influenza virus comprises two surface antigens, glycoproteins neuraminidase (NA) and haemagglutinin (HA), which appear as spikes, 10 to 12 nm long, at the surface of the particles. It is these surface proteins, particularly the haemagglutinin that determine the antigenic specificity of the influenza subtypes.
These surface antigens progressively, sometimes rapidly, undergo some changes leading to the antigenic variations in influenza. These antigenic changes, called ‘drifts’ and ‘shifts’ are unpredictable and may have a dramatic impact from an immunological point of view as they eventually lead to the emergence of new influenza strains and that enable the virus to escape the immune system causing the well known, almost annual, epidemics.
The influenza virus strains to be incorporated into influenza vaccine each season are determined by the World Health Organisation in collaboration with national health authorities and vaccine manufacturers.
HA is the most important antigen in defining the serological specificity of the different influenza strains. This 75-80 kD protein contains numerous antigenic determinants, several of which are in regions that undergo sequence changes in different strains (strain-specific determinants) and others in regions which are common to many HA molecules (common to determinants).
Influenza viruses cause epidemics almost every winter, with infection rates for type A or B virus as high as 40% over a six-week period. Influenza infection results in various disease states, from a sub-clinical infection through mild upper respiratory infection to a severe viral pneumonia. Typical influenza epidemics cause increases in incidence of pneumonia and lower respiratory disease as witnessed by increased rates of hospitalization or mortality. The severity of the disease is primarily determined by the age of the host, his immune status and the site of infection.
Elderly people, 65 years old and over, are especially vulnerable, accounting for 80-90% of all influenza-related deaths in developed countries. Individuals with underlying chronic diseases are also most likely to experience such complications. Young infants also may suffer severe disease. These groups in particular therefore need to be protected. Besides these ‘at risk’-groups, the health authorities are also recommending to vaccinate healthy adults who are in contact with elderly persons.
Vaccination plays a critical role in controlling annual influenza epidemics. Currently available influenza vaccines are either inactivated or live attenuated influenza vaccine. Inactivated flu vaccines are composed of three possible forms of antigen preparation: inactivated whole virus, sub-virions where purified virus particles are disrupted with detergents or other reagents to solubilise the lipid envelope (so-called “split” vaccine) or purified HA and NA (subunit vaccine). These inactivated vaccines are given intramuscularly (i.m.) or intranasaly (i.n.).
Influenza vaccines, of all kinds, are usually trivalent vaccines. They generally contain antigens derived from two influenza A virus strains and one influenza B strain. A standard 0.5 ml injectable dose in most cases contains 15 μg of haemagglutinin antigen component from each strain, as measured by single radial immunodiffusion (SRD) (J. M. Wood et al.: An improved single radial immunodiffusion technique for the assay of influenza haemagglutinin antigen: adaptation for potency determination of inactivated whole virus and subunit vaccines. J. Biol. Stand. 5 (1977) 237-247; J. M. Wood et al., International collaborative study of single radial diffusion and immunoelectrophoresis techniques for the assay of haemagglutinin antigen of influenza virus. J. Biol. Stand. 9 (1981) 317-330).
Influenza vaccines currently available are considered safe in all age groups (De Donato et al. 1999, Vaccine, 17, 3094-3101). However, there is little evidence that current influenza vaccines work in small children under two years of age. Furthermore, reported rates of vaccine efficacy for prevention of typical confirmed influenza illness are 23-72% for the elderly, which are significantly lower than the 60-90% efficacy rates reported for younger adults (Govaert, 1994, J. Am. Med. Assoc., 21, 166-1665; Gross, 1995, Ann Intern. Med. 123, 523-527). The effectiveness of an influenza vaccine has been shown to correlate with serum titres of hemagglutination inhibition (HI) antibodies to the viral strain, and several studies have found that older adults exhibit lower HI titres after influenza immunisation than do younger adults (Murasko, 2002, Experimental gerontology, 37, 427-439).
New vaccines with an improved immunogenicity are therefore still needed. Formulation of vaccine antigen with potent adjuvants is a possible approach for enhancing immune responses to subvirion antigens.
A sub-unit influenza vaccine adjuvanted with the adjuvant MF59, in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion is commercially available, and has demonstrated its ability to induce a higher antibody titer than that obtained with the non-adjuvanted sub-unit vaccine (De Donato et al. 1999, Vaccine, 17, 3094-3101). However, in a later publication, the same vaccine has not demonstrated its improved profile compared to a non-adjuvanted split vaccine (Puig-Barbera et al., 2004, Vaccine 23, 283-289).
By way of background, during inter-pandemic periods, influenza viruses circulate that are related to those from the preceding epidemic. The viruses spread among people with varying levels of immunity from infections earlier in life. Such circulation, over a period of usually 2-3 years, promotes the selection of new strains that have changed enough to cause an epidemic again among the general population; this process is termed ‘antigenic drift’. ‘Drift variants’ may have different impacts in different communities, regions, countries or continents in any one year, although over several years their overall impact is often similar. In other words, an influenza pandemics occurs when a new influenza virus appears against which the human population has no immunity. Typical influenza epidemics cause increases in incidence of pneumonia and lower respiratory disease as witnessed by increased rates of hospitalisation or mortality. The elderly or those with underlying chronic diseases are most likely to experience such complications, but young infants also may suffer severe disease. At unpredictable intervals, novel influenza viruses emerge with a key surface antigen, the haemagglutinin, of a totally different subtype from strains circulating the season before. Here, the resulting antigens can vary from 20% to 50% from the corresponding protein of strains that were previously circulating in humans. This can result in virus escaping ‘herd immunity’ and establishing pandemics. This phenomenon is called ‘antigenic shift’. It is thought that at least in the past pandemics have occurred when an influenza virus from a different species, such as an avian or a porcine influenza virus, has crossed the species barrier. If such viruses have the potential to spread from person to person, they may spread worldwide within a few months to a year, resulting in a pandemic. For example, in 1957 (Asian Flu pandemic), viruses of the H2N2 subtype replaced H1N1 viruses that had been circulating in the human population since at least 1918 when the virus was first isolated. The H2 HA and N2 NA underwent antigenic drift between 1957 and 1968 until the HA was replaced in 1968 (Hong-Kong Flu pandemic) by the emergence of the H3N2 influenza subtype, after which the N2 NA continued to drift along with the H3 HA (Nakajima et al., 1991, Epidemiol. Infect. 106, 383-395).
The features of an influenza virus strain that give it the potential to cause a pandemic outbreak are: it contains a new haemagglutinin compared to the haemagglutinin in the currently circulating strains, which may or not be accompanied by a change in neuraminidase subtype; it is capable of being transmitted horizontally in the human population; and it is pathogenic for humans. A new haemagglutinin may be one which has not been evident in the human population for an extended period of time, probably a number of decades, such as H2. Or it may be a haemagglutinin that has not been circulating in the human population before, for example H5, H9, H7 or H6 which are found in birds. In either case the majority, or at least a large proportion of, or even the entire population has not previously encountered the antigen and is immunologically naïve to it.
There is still a need for improved influenza vaccines, especially in the case of influenza pandemics and for the elderly population.